Fuego paternal
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: A Víctor no le gustaban los "juegos" con su padrastro, pero éste le hizo prometer que no le contaría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su mamá, y el niño sabía muy bien que no era correcto romper una promesa. [Rape/Shota]
1. Fuego paternal

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Kubo y Yamamoto, MAPPA._

.

Lilia nunca logró tener hijos en su juventud y como no estaba casada se le imposibilitó adoptar, así que terminó resignándose y se enfocó en su carrera, sin embargo, por cosas de la vida encontró un amante más joven con un esperma tan fructífero que la dejó embarazada a sus cuarenta y dos años. Fue sorpresivo y riesgoso, pero siguió adelante y tuvo un bebé al que llamó Víctor.

Los primeros años se dedicó enteramente a su hijo, disfrutando lo que antes nunca pudo, pero el tiempo no siguió pasando sin que se diera cuenta de que Víctor necesitaba un padre y ella a un compañero. Ya no estaba a la labor de involucrarse con hombres jóvenes así que empezó a fijarse en prospectos más… arrugados, y cuando conoció a Yakov parecería que se llevaron mal, pero ninguno de los dos pudo negar la chispa que se les encendió.

No obstante, esa chispa dentro de Yakov que en menos de cinco meses ya era el esposo de Lilia, refulgió con más fuerza cuando empezó a convivir con el precioso albino de siete años. Siempre tuvo un fetiche con los niños lindos como éste, pero era la primera vez que se le presentaba una oportunidad real.

— Ugh, uff… carajo. —el hombre de cincuenta años que ya tenía el pelo completamente cano se empujaba encima de su esposa, haciendo resbalar su barriga sudada sobre la espalda de ella mientras rechistaba porque el estímulo que recibía su polla no era tan placentero.

Lilia se había estado quejando del estrés que se le acumulaba y los dolores de cabeza que le daban sus alumnos en la academia, las entrevistas y próximos eventos, y en vez de liberarse con ayuda de su marido prefería tomarse un par de calmantes y quedar noqueada bocabajo en la cama, dejándole a Yakov un cuerpo inmóvil con una vagina seca y poco estrecha con la que el viejo no lograba desfogarse.

Con hastío sacó su sexo insatisfecho y se la metió de golpe en el esquelético culo a la mujer, la cual no reaccionó para nada ante sus furiosas arremetidas con las que la cama estaba a punto de romper la pared. Al ser un esfínter más ceñido Yakov se sintió más a gusto ahí, pero una vez que los músculos internos de Lilia se acostumbraron a su gran tamaño y se aflojaron dejaron de ser cooperativos, y la excitación inicial se desvaneció antes de poder correrse.

— Maldita sea.

Se detuvo separándose de su dormida esposa y quedó de rodillas en la cama, lanzándole de mala gana las sábanas por encima para cubrirla. Resopló al pensar que tendría que recurrir a su mano para poder eyacular y al menos disminuir la frustración, o tal vez… antes de que terminara de pensarlo la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo que rodeó la figura menuda de Víctor.

— Papi Yakov, no puedo dormir. ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?

Yakov sonrió entre la penumbra y fue hacia el niño, así desnudo como estaba con su polla apuntando hacia delante y balanceándose bajo su barriga con cada paso que daba. Víctor no pudo dejar de mirarla, ni siquiera cuando el mayor lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la cama.

— De acuerdo, te haré un espacio justo aquí. —lo cargó dejándolo sentado junto a Lilia, muy seguro de que la _prima ballerina_ no iba a mover un solo dedo en toda la noche.

Después de todo Yakov sí tuvo que usar su mano, pero para correrse vigorosamente en la boca del pequeño albino donde, a pesar de intentarlo, no pudo introducir más que la punta de su robusta polla que le supo feo a Víctor, pues dicho miembro había estado previamente dentro de las dos _cuevas_ de su madre, y así el Feltsman expulsó su desabrida leche hasta que los huevos le quedaron secos como pasas.

Soltó tanto esperma dentro de esa dulce cavidad que Víctor no fue capaz de tragarlo todo y aun así amaneció con el estómago pesado y dolorido. A pesar de que a éste no le gustó el _juego_ de su padrastro Yakov le hizo prometer que no le contaría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su mamá, y el niño sabía muy bien que no era correcto romper una promesa.

Lilia pasaba mucho tiempo enseñando en su academia y viajando para hacer espectáculos, por lo que cuando el transporte traía a Víctor de la escuela quedaba a solas con Yakov que ya estaba retirado y vivía de su pensión, así que hubo muchas ocasiones más en las que _jugaron_ juntos y la polla del viejo era siempre el _juguete_ principal.

Una noche en particular, después de avanzar bastante en el contacto íntimo, ambos estuvieron desnudos en la cama de Víctor que, amordazado y con las manos amarradas, solo pudo expresar con sus anegados ojos horrorizados el terrible dolor que suponía tener que ir sentándose sobre el sexo erguido de Yakov y sentir que sus jóvenes caderas crujían al ser obligadas a ensancharse abruptamente para darle cabida a algo tan enorme.

Intentó más de una vez brincar y alejarse pero Yakov lo mantenía bien sujeto, empujándolo hacia abajo para que su culo infantil lo fuera tragando angustiosamente. Por más lubricante que hubiese usado el mayor para hacer espacio en el ano de Víctor y bañarse su miembro ansioso, resbalar adentro de este divino túnel prohibido seguía siendo demasiado complicado teniendo en cuenta el grosor tan impresionante que ostentaba su erección. Siete tortuosos centímetros de diámetro.

Finalmente las nalgas temblorosas del niño se asentaron en los testículos calientes de Yakov, el cual gruñó roncamente con un ojo entrecerrado por la sofocante asfixia que estaba experimentando su polla, intentando aguantar la llegada de su orgasmo.

— Ohh, precioso. Alguna vez sentirás lo mismo que me estás haciendo sentir ahora y entenderás por qué es tan irresistible. —le habló Yakov, con la excitación notándose rasposa en su voz mientras le peinaba uno de los largos mechones plateados que le llegaban más abajo de los hombros.

Fue lo último que llegó a escuchar Víctor antes de detener los gritos ahogados tras su mordaza con los que llamaba a su madre. Sus inconsolables lágrimas dejaron de regar su carita que expresaba toda la agonía y el dolor que debió soportar antes de caer desmayado, pero esto no impidió que Yakov recostara su cuerpo inerte para moverse sobre él y enterrarse continua y deliciosamente dentro de él, arrebatándole su inocencia pedazo por pedazo con cada profunda embestida con la que lo marcaba.

-x-

— Víctor, ya despierta. Debes prepararte para el colegio. —ya peinada, vestida y maquillada Lilia entró en la habitación de su hijo, apremiándolo para que el bus escolar no lo dejara, pero el albino no estaba dispuesto a salir de debajo de sus cobijas donde se había enrollado como si fueran un escudo— ¿Víctor?

La mujer se acercó notando que el niño temblaba sudoroso con los ojos apretados, y al tocarle la frente lo sintió caliente.

— No te preocupes por él, yo lo cuidaré. No querrás retrasarte.

Yakov apareció en el marco de la puerta ofreciéndole la solución perfecta, así que ella aceptó dejando una corta caricia sobre la cabeza del menor sin cambiar su expresión sobria ya que no era una persona demostrativa, y se incorporó antes de que Víctor pudiera estirar su mano y retenerla. Se despidió de su marido luego de darle indicaciones de cómo atender el malestar de Víctor y cuando oyeron la puerta principal siendo cerrada el niño abrió sus bonitos ojos con dificultad, viendo borrosamente la mueca templada de Yakov.

— Recuerda que no debes decirle nada a tu madre, juraste por ella que mantendrías el secreto y si no cumples le pasará algo malo. No quieres que le ocurra nada, ¿verdad?

Yakov no lo estaba amenazando con herir a Lilia, sino que la mente manipulable de Víctor se creyó que si rompía la promesa algo sobrenatural dañaría a su mami, y eso era suficiente para mantenerlo en silencio.

La segunda vez que pasó Yakov hizo que se bañaran juntos. Al principio todo parecía normal y el adulto solo le lavó el pelo y lo enjabonó, pero cuando Víctor se dio vuelta su rostro dio de lleno con la polla de su padrastro que estaba completamente expuesta y elevada, con esas venas abultadas de sangre que le daban vida y la rodeaban como si fueran ornamentos. Con sus ojitos temerosos observó como Yakov se enjabonaba bien la erección.

— Agárrate del borde de la bañera.

Víctor se atrevió a negar débilmente con la cabeza, pero la mirada intimidante del mayor lo hizo obedecer quedando doblado y con el culo lo suficientemente en alto. La mano de Yakov se metió entre sus nalgas restregándole una buena cantidad de jabón hasta hacer espuma, y luego el pequeño oprimió sus párpados cuando el primer dedo también enjabonado se deslizó en su hoyito desprotegido, después otro más y finalmente un tercer y gordo dígito se tomaron su largo tiempo para dilatarlo bien y torturarlo con esta incómoda invasión anal.

— Ungh… —las yemas de Víctor se clavaron con más fuerza en la cerámica de la bañera cuando el viejo usó dos dedos de cada mano para estirar el borde de su entrada hacia lados opuestos, y así poder observar el hermoso color rosa intenso de sus paredes internas que se contraían despavoridas.

— Bien, esta vez debería costarme menos trabajo.

De solo oírlo los miedos de Víctor afloraron aún más afilados al recordar todo lo que sufrió la primera vez. Su culito dio un respingo cuando sintió el roce de la polla ajena, pero Yakov le contuvo las caderas para que se quedara en su sitio, levantándolas hasta que el niño quedó de puntitas para tener mejor acceso. La cabeza rojiza en forma de hongo entró y luego el grosor del tronco quedó atorado en el borde del delicado agujero, y mientras más empujaba Yakov más se acumulaba dolorosamente la piel que recubría su polla formando pliegues hasta que por fin empezó a introducirse, forzando el canal del menor a abrirse más para darle cobijo a ese monstruo duro como roca que hervía como el infierno.

— N- ngh… ¡ahhh! ¡Me duele! —el chiquillo sollozó sacudiéndose bajo el fiero agarre de Yakov, notando a la perfección con su ano la forma de cada vena apretándose para poder avanzar dentro de él— ¡Aaahh! ¡Papi Yakov, ya no… no más adentro o me romperé!

— Uhmm, dios… así, qué delicia. Claro que no te vas a romper.

Las lágrimas de Víctor se desprendían de sus pestañas claras, aterrizando dentro de la tina vacía. El potente sexo de Yakov terminó de instalarse en su interior, siseando de placer ante las calientes contracciones del menor y el ritmo apresurado en que las palpitaciones de su polla se combinaban con las de los músculos de Víctor. El vil intruso retrocedió lentamente para luego volver a penetrar, repitiendo la misma acción cada vez más rápido pero sin perder la cordura, mientras los ruidos grotescos del acto sexual se confundían con los gimoteos del niño que lloraba y lloraba, hipaba y gritaba cuando sentía que Yakov lo empalaba hasta un punto tan profundo dentro de él que le provocaba náuseas.

Incluso cuando sus manos perdieron fuerzas y se soltaron del borde de la bañera Yakov lo mantuvo bien agarrado para continuar frotándose entre su carne apretada, obteniendo a cambio vertiginosas sensaciones que le sacudían cada nervio hasta que las corrientes de placer terminaban de recorrer todo el camino y explotaban en su cerebro para sacarle un gemido gutural, a la vez que su polla se hinchó todavía más justo antes de disparar una bomba de esperma que roció las entrañas de Víctor por completo.

El pequeño no aguantó más y acabó vomitando en la tina. Las arcadas hacían que su cuerpo siguiera contrayéndose alrededor de Yakov, que gracias al sabroso estímulo continuó liberando descargas de semen en menor cantidad hasta quedar satisfecho. Echó la pelvis hacia atrás retirando su miembro flojo del resentido agujero, irritado y palpitante, que quedó tremendamente abierto en medio de las nalguitas del albino y que cada vez que se apretaba expulsaba chorros de esencia blanca entre la que se mezclaban finos hilitos carmesí, rodando por sus testículos lampiños hasta gotear en el suelo y ser arrastrada al desagüe.

Yakov lo limpió bien, le hizo una cura para evitar infecciones y le dio de tomar algo para el dolor para que no volviera a ponerse malo y que Lilia empezara a hacerse preguntas.

El viejo Feltsman no siempre lograba salirse con la suya, ya que de vez en cuando debía darle atención a su mujer. En una nueva mañana Víctor se asomó reticente a la sala de donde provenían los gemidos del matrimonio, era muy temprano y no tenía que ir al colegio porque estaba de vacaciones igual que su mamá, y por eso ahora ella estaba pasando más tiempo en casa con su hijo, protegiéndolo de Yakov sin darse cuenta.

Por encima del respaldo del sofá amplio el niño solo podía ver la media calva de su padrastro y las flacas piernas de Lilia alzadas a cada lado en el aire, recibiendo en medio las estocadas de Yakov que tardó un buen rato en venirse sin lograr un placer del todo gratificante. Para Víctor era difícil entender cómo su madre podía disfrutar de algo que a él lo lastimaba tanto, ni tampoco comprendía por qué si a ella le gustaba Yakov prefería hacerlo con él.

Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla sin que lo notara y rápidamente regresó a su habitación antes de que los mayores lo descubrieran.


	2. Corpóreo

Todos habían seguido con su vida, incluso su madre, pero en cambio la mente de Víctor se quedó estancada en el pasado y todos los días soñaba con el recuerdo de la carne de su padrastro ardiendo en su joven interior. Ya casi no recordaba el principio cuando la intimidad con Yakov era un doloroso infierno, ahora su cuerpo solo temblaba ante el anhelo de volver a ser empalado por su _amante_ y bañarse en su esperma.

Sí, porque en eso se habían convertido con el paso del tiempo, en un par de impúdicos y enfermos amantes, luego de que las constantes violaciones por parte de Yakov condicionaran su mente infantil y él se terminara acostumbrando, trastornando, al punto de creer que lo disfrutaba y que estaba bien ser un niño penetrado por un adulto. Después de todo Yakov era el único hombre que siempre estaba ahí para él y eso debía ser amor, ¿no?

Este torcido romance a espaldas de Lilia continuó durante mucho tiempo, mientras Víctor dejaba de ser un pequeño de nueve, diez, once años que se sentaba en los muslos de su padrastro dándole la espalda, bajando y bajando para que la húmeda polla de Yakov se hundiera entre sus nalgas apretadas que casi rugían placenteramente al ser llenadas por completo, mientras frente a ellos se reproducía una porno en la pantalla de la televisión. Y a pesar de que la enorme invasión le hacía sentir que sus piernas quedaban inválidas, pronto los gemiditos de Víctor junto con los jadeos y gruñidos de Yakov se mezclaban con los exagerados sonidos orgásmicos del video.

El jovencito apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas del mayor para comenzar a impulsarse por su cuenta, enloqueciendo por el roce dentro de su sensible abertura cada vez que el depravado órgano de Yakov salía casi entero antes de volver a entrar, lo más hondo posible hasta tocar con su glande el punto más caliente dentro del albino, mientras desde atrás la lengua de Yakov se le metía en la boca serpenteando con la suya.

Y ahora con dieciséis años y una melena de nieve que caía lisa sobre su espalda hasta la cintura, la desarrollada anatomía de Víctor extrañaba ese culposo placer como un adicto al que se le ha negado su más destructivo vicio. Su mente estaba siendo consumida por una incontrolable necesidad corpórea, esa degenerada ilusión que tenía sobre el amor y el deseo.

Moviéndose como una sombra entre la penumbra de la casa, Víctor entreabrió la puerta de la habitación donde Yakov estaba recluido desde hace meses luego de un derrame cerebral. El adolescente se deslizó dentro de la oscura habitación, notando el frío en la planta de sus pies descalzos que inmediatamente comenzó una lucha con el obsceno calor que le exudaba por cada poro del cuerpo.

Guiado por el ruido de la máquina de oxígeno Víctor llegó junto a la cama, encendiendo la tenue luz de la lámpara en la mesita de al lado. Enseguida los pliegues en el rostro durmiente de Yakov se dejaron ver, poniendo en evidencia los años que le habían pasado por encima deteriorando su apariencia, sin embargo, el albino no podía hacer más que admirar esas arrugas y tocarlas con añoranza mientras la locura le brillaba en las pupilas.

— Ya estoy harto de esperar, Yakov. ¿Cuánto más piensas dejarme así? —Víctor destapó las cobijas, moviendo su mano directamente al nudo de la bata del anciano para desatarla y dejar su veterana desnudez al descubierto. Con solo contemplar esa vieja polla descansando sin vida entre los muslos de Yakov, el menor sintió una deliciosa quemazón expandiéndose por todo su recto— Cada vez me cuesta más convencer a mi madre para que no te desconecte.

El chico se mordió el labio, deshaciéndose de su propia bata de dormir que cayó hasta el suelo dejándolo libre de cualquier prenda. Se subió a la cama apoyando sus piernas a cada lado de Yakov y le acarició el rostro, con cuidado de no mover el tubo metido en su boca que lo ayudaba a respirar y mantenerse vivo.

— Te extraño, extraño sentirte. Tanto que podría morir.

Besó las mejillas de su padrastro, bajando por su cuello y luego por el resto de su cuerpo que ya mostraba manchas oscuras por la vejez, hasta llegar a esa prominente barriga que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración serena. Enterró sus dedos entre el pelo púbico de Yakov, canoso y áspero, para después tomar su polla obesa y deleitarse con el tacto poroso de toda su longitud.

Víctor jadeó encantado mientras se pasaba la polla ajena por toda la cara, la lamió de arriba abajo y la sintió dentro de su boca, chupándola escandalosamente mientras su bonito rostro se coloreaba por el rubor de la excitación. Sin embargo, por más ahínco que pusiera aquel miembro apresado entre sus labios desesperados seguía muerto y flácido, sin ninguna disposición de darle placer tal como cada noche que Víctor venía a frotarse con el cuerpo inerte de Yakov, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del mayor que nunca se manifestaba.

Así que esta vez había traído _ayuda_. Separó las piernas de Yakov y dirigió un delgado consolador bajo sus testículos, presionando directamente sobre el agujero del anciano. Como sus músculos no se resistían y el tamaño del juguete era para principiantes, Víctor no tardó mucho en introducirlo exitosamente para encenderlo y que comenzara a vibrar. Tal estímulo en la próstata del viejo Feltsman logró repercutir en su polla que en poco tiempo empezó a alzarse lentamente, mientras que con su mano libre un sonriente Víctor se masturbaba.

— Ahh, sí. Por fin cooperas. —con mucha emoción se dedicó a chupar cada testículo de Yakov, rodeándolos con su lengua, metiéndolos uno a uno en sus mejillas y pellizcándole suavemente el escroto con los dientes, al mismo tiempo en que sus dedos hurgaban dentro de su propio culo.

Una vez que el sexo de Yakov estuvo erguido frente a sus ojos turquesa, Víctor se montó en el regazo ajeno, abriéndose las nalgas con una mano para alinear su lascivo agujero con la erección del Feltsman. La gruesa punta entró de inmediato haciéndolo suspirar, y luego con su propio peso se fue empalando con esa polla que por donde pasaba encendía la llama de sus músculos internos, haciendo que reaccionaran violentamente con múltiples contracciones que obligaron a Víctor a correrse con un grito en cuanto terminó de sentarse contra la pelvis de su padrastro.

Yakov continuó en su estado ceniciento mientras el joven respiraba agitado y con una sonrisa, apretando el culo para sentir bien la forma de la poderosa erección del mayor. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que Víctor lo sintió más rico que antes, y sin perder tiempo se apoyó en el pecho de Yakov para empezar a saltar sobre él.

Sí, esto era lo que tanto había necesitado. Sentir la sangre corriendo dentro su cuerpo, sus vísceras ardiendo a punto de derretirse por la fruición y los deliciosos calambres por toda su columna que acababan en una explosión de chispas dentro de su cerebro excitado, todo provocado por los siete centímetros de grosor que le dilataban el ano. ¿Desde cuándo ya no podía vivir sin esto? ¿Por qué no podía tener amigos, salir a divertirse, disfrutar algún programa de televisión o simplemente compartir un rato con su madre sin sentir a cada segundo que estaba a punto de morir por no ser acariciado, lamido y vejado por Yakov?

Todo su mundo había sido trastocado por un viejo incapaz de controlar su morbo insano y ya no parecía tener posibilidades de volver a ser un chico normal, pues lo único que le importaba era tener sexo y más sexo con su padrastro a toda costa.

Antes de que lo notara, mientras aceleraba desesperadamente sus movimientos sobre la polla del anciano, Víctor ya tenía su rostro mojado por las lágrimas sin dejar de gemir a gritos, los cuales pasaron de ser placenteros a escucharse como los sollozos de un pequeño destruido que estaba sufriendo. Sus memorias se entremezclaron violentamente y volvió a sentirse como un niño de siete años que era violado hasta quedar inconsciente, volvió a sentir ese dolor y agobio quemándole la piel, la tortura de su entrada desgarrada sangrando sin parar. Y gritó de terror jalándose su propio cabello cuando algo del semen de Yakov fue expulsado dentro de él gracias al vibrador que aún lo estimulaba.

— ¡Sácala! ¡SÁCALA DE ADENTRO DE MÍ! ¡Déjame! ¡AAAHhh, mamá! ¡Mami, ayúdame! —totalmente fuera de sí el albino golpeó a Yakov con toda la rabia y el daño que nunca curaron, sino que simplemente fueron ocultados más y más adentro con cada embestida despiadada de este viejo desgraciado— Todo es tu culpa… ¡todo esto es tu maldita culpa! ¡¿EN QUÉ ME CONVERTISTE?!

Cuando su arrebato hubo terminado saltó fuera de la cama y el miembro de Yakov se deslizó afuera salpicando gotas de ese asqueroso esperma que empezó a rodas por los muslos de Víctor, el cual se agarraba la cabeza y miraba agitado cómo las máquinas médicas pitaban como locas luego de haberle arrancado a Yakov todos los cables y conductos que le permitían seguir con vida.

Y lejos de asustarse o arrepentirse, Víctor empezó a reír de una forma bastante perturbadora al percatarse de que ese hombre estaba muriendo. Volvió a acercarse a él y con mucho odio empujó el vibrador tan profundo en el culo de su tormento que de inmediato empezaron a caer hilos de sangre. Su risa eufórica duró unos cuantos minutos hasta que su rostro perdió cualquier expresión humana y en su interior solo quedó el vacío, no sabía que sentir ahora, o tal vez ya no había nada que sentir.

Tambaleándose, se dirigió completamente desnudo hacia la puerta y al abrirla una silueta alta y oscura lo esperaba. Nikolai Plisetsky era el nuevo esposo de Lilia, su nuevo padrastro, y éste había visto como Víctor se encargó de quitarse las cadenas de Yakov y se despojó de cualquier sentimiento hacia aquel hombre.

Nikolai sonrió acariciando el rostro del albino atravesado por los salados caminos que dejaron las lágrimas, y poco a poco Víctor también le sonrió de vuelta con la mirada perdida. El mayor le peinó un poco su melena desordenada para luego desviarse por el espléndido cuerpo de Víctor hasta llegar a una de sus finas manos, la cual tomó para que el joven la posara sobre su dura entrepierna.

Ahora que Víctor había quedado completamente vacío, él tenía el terreno libre para sembrar su propio dominio dentro de _su hijo_.


End file.
